


Voice of an Angel, Eyes like a Demon

by SilentParadoxx



Category: Game Grumps, Polygrumps - Fandom, Ship Grumps, egobang - Fandom
Genre: Demon!Siren!Dan, Human!Arin, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentParadoxx/pseuds/SilentParadoxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is possessed, Arin is kidnapped, and the guys, including Mark, have agreed to become hunters and go all SuperNatural as they try and find Arin and get rid of the demon, before they lose what was known to be the best comedy duo and possibly their own lives as well. Also Brian is a badass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Possession

Danny was up late again, and this time it was for a different reason. He wasn’t editing or recording anything for starbomb or NSP, but rather, just hanging around outside his apartment. He didn’t feel like sleeping for a while so he told Barry he was gonna get some fresh air. As he breathed out softly, he watched his warm breath become a light fog. He looked up at the night sky and started to think. He thought about many things like ideas for new songs and what new games he wanted to play. And then he thought about Arin.

Arin was his best friend, and their relationship was so close people sometimes mistook them for a couple. As his thoughts about Arin progressed, he found that he suddenly fell into very personal thoughts, like how he really liked his laugh and smile. And those warm brown eyes as the sunlight hits them perfectly when they go outside. Dan felt a blush spread across his face as he thought about it more. The butterflies in his stomach were no help either. He reached into his pocket when he felt his phone vibrate. He looked at the message and saw that Arin had texted him.

11:25  
“Hey man, you still up?”  
-Arin

11:27  
“Yeah, I am, why are you?”  
-Danny

11:30  
“Working on an animation, so I’m gonna be here all night.”  
-Arin

11:31  
“Oh, well try to get some sleep, okay?”  
-Danny

11:35  
“Okay, and Danny?”  
-Arin

11:38  
“Yeah?”  
-Danny

11:42  
“...Nevermind, I’ll tell you tomorrow. Goodnight.”  
-Arin

11:44  
“Oh, okay. Goodnight.”  
-Danny

What did he want to tell him? He wondered that as he tucked his phone in his pocket.

He then tucked his phone away and continued to his thoughts. He had honestly never thought of a friend this way before, not that he didn’t like the feeling. If only there was some way to-

*SLAM*

‘What was that?’ Danny thought as he spun towards the sound. He cautiously walked around the building and found a set of stairs he hadn’t noticed before. Looking at the old and grimy display, he slowly, step by step descended down into the rusty and chipped door that had been swung open. Fishing for his phone, he quickly switched on the flashlight and made his way inside the dark room.

The walls appeared to be...clean, no smudges or peeling wallpaper. Just...clean, like an old person’s living room. As Danny glided the light around the floor, it showed a carpet with a deep plum color. And there was no furniture to be found. He kept walking and noticed the room ended up becoming a hallway, to which he worked up the guts to keep walking into.

What seemed to be forever, he finally reached the end. The only things he found inside were a marble table, and a wooden music box. Danny questioned the small object as he ran a thumb over the cut-ruby that acted as a lock of some kind. Biting his lip, he set his phone at an angle so he could see the table clearly. He carefully picked up the music box and examined it. He noticed it had a black base with silver lining the edges. A symbol had also been noticed at the top of the box, it was a painted picture of some kind of creature that looked like it came from the depths of hell.

“What the fuck…?” 

His eyes fell upon the ruby again. The shine was almost blinding and the curiosity was too overwhelming. 

“Here goes nothing…” he says as he presses on the ruby. He heard a click and the lid shot open, he was thrown back a few feet as a dark cloud flew out and began to circle him.

Danny then screamed out in pain as the dark cloud started to force it’s way inside of him through his chest. He threw his head back as he clawed at his chest. After a few seconds, his body went limp.

It was dead silent. 

Then, an evil laughter erupted from ‘Danny’s’ throat. The figure stood up and looked over himself, his clothes were all black, and he was sporting a leather-jacket that belonged to his host. His eyes changed from a warm and loving brown, to a demonic bright red. The ruby had then began glowing, as a set of strings grew from the sides and connected around his neck like a necklace.

“It feels so good to be back in a body...A little scrawny, but it will do just fine…”

The figure picked up Danny’s phone and saw his texts. As his thoughts became one with Danny’s, he came up with a plan to make Arin his and his only, while Danny watched helplessly.

As he exited the underground, he took a deep breath, and sighed in bliss. 

In just a few hours, his plan will begin. And soon enough, he will have Arin wrapped around his finger like a ring.

The demonic-siren chuckled.

“Sweet, innocent Arin. Get ready, because Alakaizar is coming for you…”


	2. Under My Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter contains slight rape actions.

Arin slumped back in his chair, a hand covering his face as he groaned. He was so close this time, and he chickened out again.

He stared at the goodnight message before closing his phone and stuffing it in his pocket. He ran a few fingers through his hair as he sighed.

“God Dammit…” 

His mind flashes back to the several failed attempts he’s tried to confess to Dan, all of them ending in awkward silence and spending 2 hours in the bathroom in the grump space.

His friends have tried to support him the best they could, even Suzy, his wife. But he can’t work up the balls to tell him directly. A pit in his stomach just keeps telling him that he’s not ready.

Arin gets up from his chair and starts walking around the grump space, trying to clear his head. 

“Arin…”

Arin nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard that voice he knows all too well. He quickly turned around to ask why he was doing here but was suddenly up against a wall with Dan’s lips against his in a rough manner.

He gasped and struggled to move away from him, but his hands were tightly held above his head with one hand, the other keeping his head still.

“STOP! DAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? STOP IT!!!!”

Arin managed to yell through the forced contact. Dan then pulled away, glaring at him. Arin froze, his eyes were frightened.

“Don’t call me ‘Dan’...”

‘Dan’ then attacked his neck, biting and sucking all over.

Arin cried out, pulling against the restraint that kept his hands still. Tears started falling as he felt a hand reach into his pants.

“STOP IT! STOP IT!! STOP IT PLEASE!!!”

His cries were drowned out by this...thing that wasn’t his best friend. He simply licked over the wounds and marks, one even bleeding slightly. The creature then ran a few finger along the cloth of his boxers, chuckling when he felt a little bulge.

“Why? You seem to be enjoying this…” The attacker said deeply. He then slipped his hand under and wrapped his fingers around Arin’s cock, stroking a little roughly.

“I’m not! Please let me go, Dan!!!” Arin practically screamed out.

‘Dan’ frowned. “I told you not to call me ‘Dan’, maybe this will teach you to be a good boy…”

He then started to sing, but the song was the same lyrics, and his voice was...different.

“HaaaaaAAAaaaah….HAAaaaah…”

Arin slowly felt himself stop struggling, his eye contact with his once friend, now unbroken. He felt his eyelids begin to get heavy.

‘NO!!!!’ Dan screamed over and over inside the demon’s mind. He watched helplessly as his friend was starting to fall under Alakaizar’s trance.

“HaaaaaaaAAAAaaaaaah….HAAAaaaah…” 

Arin’s arms fell loose, slightly limp. It was getting a little hard to stand as well.

This thing...his voice was echoey, like there were three of him. His eyes were glowing too, and Arin could not help but stare at them, and let his mind slip into his control.

The song went on for another minute or so, and then the voice softly died down, and the demon grinned at how Arin’s eyes were empty, a red aura floating around them.

“There we go...how do you feel, baby?”  
Arin blinked, looking around the room, then back at the grinning demon.

“I feel better, Master…” His voice mumbled slightly. It was obvious now that Arin was under his control now.

He let Arin’s arms go, and caught him before he hit the floor. He lifted him up bridal style and headed for the door, but what caught his eye made him stop. 

In the corner where he put Arin under, a security camera hung from the ceiling.

His actions were recorded.

Alakaizar raised a hand, and instantly the camera was ripped from the corner and was in his hand. Crushing it, let it drop to the floor, and carried Arin outside.

He scoffed.

“As if your friends stand a chance against me…”

He carefully set the now sleeping man in the back seat of Dan’s old car and started it up. 

When he pulled out onto the highway, he glanced at his host’s phone and saw several calls and messages from Barry. He ignored them and just kept driving.

 

Back at the apartment, Barry was worried. Dan isn’t answering his phone, and now he or his car are gone.

“Where did he go?” He wondered as he looked out the window, praying that he was safe, wherever he was...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you people like the series so far! I'll certainly continue this and try to update it as often as I can, I'll see you later~


	3. Time to Hunt

It was now late in the morning, the rest of the grumps had arrived and noticed both Dan and Arin were not here. Did they go somewhere? No one knows.

“I hope they’re okay…” Ross muttered as he sat at his desk. Barry glanced at Ross, he sighed and checked his phone. Dan hasn’t replied yet. He’s really starting to worry now.

“Hey fellas, hate to interrupt, but the corner camera’s gone.” Brian said pointed up at where the security camera used to be.

“A robbery? But nothing was moved or stolen…?” Barry said.

“Then what’s the camera doing over here, on the floor crushed like a soda can?” Brian held up the camera, the middle crushed but not entirely damaging the piece of equipment. “Looks like we had an intruder afterall.” Brain said.

“Check it for the disc, we could probably play back the footage and see what happened last night.” Barry said as he opened up a program to play the disc.

Ross and Brian stood behind Barry as he inserted the security disc that Brian took out with caution. It as slightly scratched but it good enough. Upon pressing play, the volume was turn up and the quality was rather clear minus a few glitch squares.

It showed Arin working alone for the most part, nothing really going on except for the leader at his desk. Barry clicked the fast forward button and the footage quickened.

For about a minute or so, it showed the same scene, that is until Arin got up and was soon greeted with a dark figure.

“Hold it,” Brian said. “Keep it at normal speed, and volume loud.”

Barry did as told, and they proceeded to watch.

“Hey, that kinda looks like-”

‘Dan?’ the video finished Ross’s own sentence for him.

The three men watched in fear as Arin was pushed against the wall with frightening fast speed, and eyes widened as Dan slipped a hand down Arin’s pants.

“What the fuck…?” Barry mumbled.

They heard it all, Arin’s screaming and begging and Dan’s voice whispering barely audible things into his ear.

But things then got rather weird as a red glow appeared around Dan’s and Arin’s eyes, and they watched as Arin stopped struggling and a grin forming on Dan’s face. And what he was singing is what confused the three men watching the tape.

When Dan was done singing, they watched as Arin was carried out by Dan, but then they saw Dan stop at the door, look at them dead in the eyes, and reached out a hand, the screen was then cut dead.

“That was not normal.” Ross confirmed.

“Is this the work of some kind of demon? It doesn’t make sense…” Barry questioned.

“Nothing makes sense in the supernatural, and that demon was supposed to be locked away permanently. You two, follow me.” Brian started walking towards the exit, Ross and Barry quickly following after.

Brian lead the two men outside and to his car, taking his keys and popping the hood of his trunk.

Inside were briefcases, guns, an assortment of weapons, and a sack of...salt?

“Brian, what IS all this!?” Ross exclaimed.

“It’s what we need to keep our asses alive. And what we need to hunt down that demon possessing Dan and rescue both him and Arin. And one of you call Mark, we need all the help we can get.” Brian said it all with a stone-straight face.

He definitely knew what he was doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short, I got caught up with school. I'll make the next one longer, I promise. And let me just say I like to think of Brian as the Bobby of Game Grumps, Sam and Dean being Barry and Ross


	4. Keep Him Alive, Even If I have to Give Myself Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get steamy with Arin as the demon uses Dan as blackmail in exchange for his body and sex, of course Arin would go through with it, if it means Dan will be kept alive.

Arin woke up with a start. His heart racing and a slight shine from his forehead due to some sweat. His vision was clearing slightly but the ringing in his ears was still a little painful. It took a few minutes but he was able to gather himself up and study his surroundings. He was in a bedroom, the walls a soft yellow with white stripes barely visible but added a nice complexion. The bed he was sleeping in was royal red, a soft velvet texture accompanied by pearl white sheets and pillows. The bed frame was large, and the marble wood carved and polished, and creaked slightly. A little worn out over time perhaps.

Arin tried to move, but as soon as he let his feet drop to the floor, his left hand was pulled back, and he cursed at the sudden screech of pain. When his eyes fell upon his hand, he saw that it was cuffed to the bed. “What the fuck!?” he said as he tugged at the restraint. He dug around his pockets for his phone, only for it to be empty. He groaned and held his face with his free hand, rubbing at his temple. He was scared, but also angry and wanted to know who his captor was. Because he had another thing coming from the grump himself.

As if right on cue, the door swung open, and the all too familiar figure leaned against the doorway. Arin felt his eyes widen. The man grinned, a slight chuckle escaped that sent chills up Arin’s spine. This was not his best friend. This was not his Dan.

“Sleep well, sweetheart?”

His voice was like silk, and Arin could help but blush. “You’re not Dan.” He stated coldly.

“I’m afraid not, sweetheart. I’m much worse than that lanky and scrawny human you call your friend.”

Arin would tackled him to the floor if he wasn’t cuffed. How dare he call Dan that.

“You son of a bitch…” he growled.

“Call me Alakaizar, or Master, maybe Sir. Whichever you prefer~” he purred, the last sentence chopping like a knife on Arin’s back.

“I prefer, “Asshole”. What did you do with him?” Arin tried to stay calm but his tone was breaking and he sounded a mix of anger with fear. Alakaizar smirked.

“Getting a little pissed, are we? That’s not what good boys do...Good boys don’t talk back to their masters…” He got closer to the bed with every word, the hairs on Arin’s neck rising as he shook slightly. One creak of the bed later and he was hovering over Arin. Licking his lips, he ran his deep red eyes hungrily over the whimpering man’s body, slowly stopping at his waistband. Arin gripped the sheets with his free hand, too afraid to try and punch and kick his way out. Alakaizar ran a few fingers across the waistband of his boxers that peaked out of his pants. Arin jerked his body away, not wanting this to happen again with all his might, but a strong hand forced his waist back under him, and his brown eyes met bright red ones that looked right through him.

“Now you listen to me you little brat, you do as I say or the man dies right here right now.”

His voice was like concrete, it made Arin freeze.

“Y-...You wouldn’t…” He whispered.

“Oh, really?”

His head then jerked to to the side and let out a scream and groan. And when he came too, scared brown eyes met his own.

“A-arin, Arin I-” he couldn’t even finish his sentence when he suddenly screamed, dipping his head down and his hold on Arin’s waist tightening. His whole body jerked back and forth until those red eyes were back.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. He’s still in here, watching everything. Poor soul, so pure and innocent. Too bad he won’t be able to break out in his condition, for he’s now simply a ring around my finger…”

“You sick bastard…” Arin was boiling mad.

“So I suggest you start listening, little one.” his voice was back to silk.

Arin pondered.

“What do you want me to do…” he said after a few minutes.

“Well for starters,” he lifted Arin’s head towards him with his index finger and thumb.

“You can start calling me master…” He finished the sentence by slowly kissing Arin on the lips. Arin froze, but...the way Dan’s lips felt despite this monster that took over him, they felt so good. Slowly, he felt himself melt into the kiss. The demon smirked against his lips and started to lick between them. Arin whimpered, but nervously opened his mouth a bit. A tongue forced it’s way in and the kiss deepened. Arin moaned softly, despite how disgusted he felt being that he was gonna have sex with this thing. The kiss soon broke and Arin was panting, his face tinted with red and pink. “You’re cute…I can’t wait to make a mess of you.” He then started to travel down his neck, leaving little kisses and stopping at the base. There, he bit down and started to suck. Arin gasped and gripped the blanket under him. It did hurt alot, but his little whimpers and moans proved there was more to his actions. Alakaizar lifted his head when he was satisfied, admiring his work that would surely bruise within a few hours. He looked at Arin’s face, and grew aroused. “Good boy, for holding still.” Arin was then released from his cuff and both hands were pinned above his head.

He felt his shirt be lifted over his head as it was tossed aside, leaving his torso exposed and at the demon’s mercy. “God...you’re beautiful.” Arin winced at the praise, he wanted Dan to say those words, not this thing. Yet he couldn’t help it. “Th-thank you…” He looked away, his blush spreading and now a darker hue. The demon kissed him again, this time a lot more rough, and Arin was ashamed to say he liked it. He felt his arms wrap around his captor’s neck as he squeezed slightly at whatever skin he could get a hold of. He moaned, the sounds traveling into the other’s mouth, who returned the favor. Alakaizar then sat up, tugging his jacket off along with his shirt. Pinning Arin’s hands next to him, he began to grind his crotch against Arin’s, red eyes never looking away from the brown eyes that slowly glazed over with lust. He felt Arin’s cock stir in his pants, as he grew hard from the grinding. Tugging at Arin’s pants, he tossed them aside along with his own and continued on with his actions.

Soon enough Arin was fully hard and was squirming against the demon, wanting more. The demon grinned, “Horny, are we? So desperate.” He pulled out a bottle of lube and yanked off Arin’s boxers, his erection springing upwards. He lathered a dollop of lube on his two fingers and spread Arin open. Arin mumbled something. “Care to repeat that, sweetheart? I couldn’t hear you.” he teased. Arin whimpered. “P...please…” Alakaizar gently kissed his lips. “So polite. So needy. I love it.” He circled the hole, watching as Arin’s legs twitched, his head swinging back and forth on the pillow. He then started to press a finger in, Arin stilling and breathing heavily.

Arin didn’t want this before, but the thought of Dan doing this to him put him into slight consideration. As much as how wrong this was, he just felt way too good to stop it from going further. The pleasure too overwhelming. The demon was now knuckle deep in Arin, a finger moving in and out, twisting every now and then. After some time, he finally hit that sweet spot that got Arin choke out a moan and had his body jerk and clench around the finger. The blush became bright red and spread all over his face and neck, barely touching his shoulders. “More...god please, I want more…” Arin panted. Alakaizar complied and added the second finger, twisting and curling them to stimulate his sweet spot. Arin gripped the sheets as he moaned more loudly, his eyes shut as they rolled to the back of his head. 

Pleasure filled his body, his nerves tingling as those shocks were sent to every inch of him. “I think you’re ready…” he said seductively as he pulled his fingers out, leaving poor Arin with an empty feeling. Pulling off his boxers, his length was released as he started to spread lube onto it. Moaning a little at the feeling, he lined up with the hole and pressed the head against it. He held Arin open as he used his moans and whimpers as fuel for his hunger. He started pushing inside.

Arin felt himself stretch around Dan’s cock, and he felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes, he had no idea that Dan was so big. His hands flew to the demon’s forearms that had now settled next to him. He forced himself to stay relaxed as he was soon filled to the base. He clenches, hearing a gasp from the thing above him. As he leaned over Arin, he took in the human’s form, how he was sweating, how red and panting his face was, how his eyes are fully submissive and vulnerable. He then began moving, slowly in and out to ease Arin into getting used to the feeling.

The moans were louder, leaving Arin shameless as he let his pleasure go vocal. The demon kissed him again, igniting the spark as he started thrusting faster into the smaller man. Nailing that sweet spot with each thrust, Arin was crying out as he scratched at his fucker’s back. Surely leaving marks.

“Why don’t I make this interesting for you? Look at me.”

Suddenly Arin’s vision blurred as he opened his eyes to look at the demon. After a few moments, a blurry figure came into view, as it focused, he realised that it was him. He was looking at himself getting fucked from the demon’s point of view. Arin took in every detail, the sweat, his red face, his messy hair, the drool trailing down the sides of his panting mouth, his glistening eyes, wet from tears of pleasure. It was all so much.

“Look at you, so messy, so beautiful. So vulnerable and at my will...I could take your soul right now if I wanted to, but, I want to enjoy you as long as possible.”

Arin took in every word, his climax building up. He felt it approach all too fast. “I-I’m gonna…”

“Come for me sweetheart...Come for Master, I want to see you lose it…”

Arin shut his eyes as let out a loud groan, thick ropes of white shooting out covering both their stomachs. Alakaizar then started to fuck him harshly, gripping his hips as he thrusted quickly over and over until he stilled, cumming inside Arin and filling him up. 

As Arin opened his eyes, he saw red ones staring back. “Good boy.” Was all he heard before the demon pulled out and hopped off the bed. “I’m going to the bathroom, I’ll be back in a bit to clean you up, sweetheart.”

As he left, Arin turned to his side. He wanted to punch himself for letting this thing fuck him. But on the other hand, if he wanted Dan to stay alive, he had to do what he said, regardless of how disgusting or just plain awful. He felt dirty, and ashamed, he rolled on his back and stared at the ceiling.

“I just want my Dan back...I just want to go home…”


	5. On the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross gets a nosebleed and Arin gets a chance to go outside, Also sleepy Mark, Barry, and Ross in a motel with Brian watching over them like a guardian angel

“Brian, what are we doing exactly? Aren’t we supposed to be on the move? I don’t see why we’re at the grocery store.” Ross said at the older man picking up a few bottles of water.

“Healthy food and drinks are mandatory.” Brian simply answered as he set the bottles in his basket. Ross turned to Barry and whispered,”Even in these situations he sounds like a father…” Barry nodded in agreement. “Hey Ross,” Brian said. “Go to the produce section and get me some apples, a pack of baby carrots, and if they still have some, a couple packs of salad.” Brian ordered as he looked at boxes of granola bars. “Sure.” Ross said as he headed off.

Ross grabbed a plastic bag and started to fill it with apples, deciding to pick out one of each different type. In a few minutes he had a granny smith, a red delicious, a honeycrisp, and a golden delicious. He held the bag tightly as he went for the vegetables. He grabbed a pack of the carrots and was about to reach for the packs of salad when he bumped into a larger man. Ross hesitated as they both stepped back. “Oh, I’m sorry sir.” Ross said kind of quickly. “It’s alright.” the man said grabbing a salad pack. “Accidents happen...hey do you know by any chance what day it is? My older brother and I are on a trip to...visit a friend...and we have to be there by Thursday or...uh...the..party will be late.” Ross pulled out and looked at his phone. “It’s uh...Tuesday, sir.” To Ross’s surprise, the man’s eyes widened a bit and he shivered. “Uh...okay, thanks, have a nice day.” He said before rolling his shoulders and walking over to another man shorter than him, who was looking at some pies at the pastry section. Ross raised an eyebrow. 

“That guy has some nice hair..” he mumbled to himself before grabbing two packs of salad and headed back to Brian and Barry.

“Here ya go, Bri” Ross said plopping the food in Brian’s basket that had several other kinds of food already set inside. “Thanks. Let’s head to checkout.”

\----

The car ride to Mark’s place was a quiet one. Brian concentrating on the road, Barry looking through his phone, and Ross staring out the back seat window.

His baby blue eyes scanning the trees around them, he began to doze off. 

\----

“Where the hell...am I?”

“Somewhere you shouldn’t, sweetheart.”

Ross whipped around, recognising the voice.

“Dan? Dan, where are you!?” he saw nothing but that voice felt so close. He then cried out when he was shoved against a wall. “FUCK!!” His back seered with pain. A hand gripped his hair and pulled him up. Ross felt Dan’s lips come close to his ear.

“I’m not Dan. Remember that next time we meet.”

Ross had no time to respond as his head was slammed against the wall.

\----

Ross bolted upright screaming, his head ringing and the tires screeching to a halt. Brian whipped around. “Ross what the hell!? Don’t do that cra-...Ross your nose.” Ross brought two fingers to his nose and felt a thick liquid dripping down his face and chin. His nose was bleeding, Barry handed him a pack of tissues. “Some dream you had there, buddy.”

Ross stuffed the soft paper up his nose. “Y-yeah…”

As they pulled up to Mark’s house, the man was already waiting out on the sidewalk with his bag of clothes and other items. Brian helped load his stuff into the car and they sped off to the highway.

“A demon?” Mark asked. Brian nodded. “Also part siren, just a heads up.” he added. “Good thing I brought ear plugs…” He mumbled as they pulled out onto the highway, Barry hacked into the security footage cameras on the highway lamps and found Dan’s license plate headed north.

Speaking of which, Barry and Ross had dozed off in the back with Mark up front to keep Brian awake and give him some company.

Mark leaned against his seat, looking up at the night sky, about midnight, he noticed by the moon’s position among the stars. He ran a hand through his red locks and sighed.

“And here I thought these things don’t exist, heh...guess not all creatures are just fairy tales.” Brian nodded. “Indeed, which is why people like me need to keep order and peace, and by that I mean we kill the evil that lurks the surface of this world.” Brian said rather full of pride. Mark chuckled and the air ran silent once again as they pulled up to a motel. Brian booked the room and together they carried the sleeping men in along with some luggage.

As the last of the bags were set down, Brian plopped down in a chair and laid back. Sighing, he glanced over at the now three fast asleep men.

It was gonna be a long night.

\----

Arin stared out the window of the living room. His fingers running over the handprint bruises on his wrist from his little affair. His neck down to his torso dotted in purple and black. His lip swollen and red. Needless to say, he was slight soreness from yesterday.

“Whatcha thinking about, sweetheart? Wanna go out? Is that it, hm?” Alakaizar said standing beside him. “Just for a little while...it’s not like I would get far if I were to run away…” Arin mumbled. “That is true. Tell you what, I need to do a little shopping tomorrow, these clothes your friend wears need a little something extra, so instead,” He rested a hand on Arin’s shoulder. “I let you shop for me, just one little rule…” He leaned in close and gripped tightly on the younger man’s shoulder

“If you happen to come across your friends…”

His tone became toxic.

“Not. A. Word. About. Anything.”

And with that, he patted Arin on the back and headed upstairs, leaving Arin to whimper slightly as his new bruise began to form underneath his shirt. He held his shoulder softly.

“I miss you Dan…” he said to the quiet air. And he swore he could hear a voice in the back of his head say:

“I miss you too, Arin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Guys like this new series? Let me know if you want me to continue it and I'll do what I can whenever I'm able to.


End file.
